


my fire was fate with you

by lesbianchloeprice



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/F, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Useless Lesbian Ellie (The Last of Us), Yearning, i just wanted to write some good ol fashioned yearning okay, oh and smut don't forget smut, takes place a couple of months before the start of the game when dina and jesse are on a break, the timeline is weird don't think about it too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchloeprice/pseuds/lesbianchloeprice
Summary: “Your heart…” she murmurs, eyebrows furrowing. “S’fast.”Ellie’s having trouble processing Dina’s words, too distracted by the heat of her skin, the comforting pressure of Dina’s weight, her smell more intoxicating than the whiskey. Dina shifts, propping herself up with one elbow as she stares down at Ellie, face open and curious.“Do I make you nervous?” she muses, words a little slurred as she moves her hand to brush Ellie’s cheek, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.“Yes.” The whispered word is out of Ellie’s mouth before she even realizes what she’s saying, and she gulps.-OR-A drunk mind speaks a sober heart. Ellie and Dina learnthatparticular lesson the hard way.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	my fire was fate with you

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and wrote 6k words of angsty yearning and smut instead of doing homework?
> 
> (points to myself) THIS LESBIAN
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for all your support <3 
> 
> Title from the song Honey by Kehlani

Drinking and Dina have always been a dangerous combination for Ellie. It reminds her of how the old pill bottles in the clinic, labels faded with age, always advertised in bold letters, _DO NOT TAKE WITH ALCOHOL._ Ellie wonders if people from the old world ignored those warnings as readily as she ignored the voice of reason screaming in the back of her head to stop, to leave while she still has her wits about her; but as she accepts the plastic cup from Dina without hesitation, a grin lighting up her face, Ellie decides that listening to reason is overrated. Really, what’s the worst that can happen? 

Dina playfully bumps shoulders with her before knocking back another shot, clear liquor dribbling down her chin in the process, and Ellie’s mouth goes dry as she watches. Images of leaning forward and licking away the alcohol fill her mind, and Ellie wets her lips, only coming back to reality when Dina wipes the back of her hand across her chin, quickly looking away when she realizes that, yeah, she was _definitely_ staring. She hopes Dina didn’t notice, but when she looks up she finds her friend watching her intently, eyebrows furrowed in an expression Ellie can’t quite place, but it’s gone as quickly as it came, Dina’s face splitting into a grin as she grabs Ellie’s drink, finishing it in one gulp.

“Wh- Hey! I was drinking that!” Ellie sputters indignantly. Dina winks, smirking slyly as she grabs Ellie’s hand and pulls her onto the makeshift dance floor before she can protest. 

They’re quickly surrounded by moving bodies, somehow winding up in the middle of the action, and Ellie wrinkles her nose at the smells of sweat and liquor suddenly bombarding her senses. She watches as Dina throws her hands up, not wasting a second before joining in with the throngs of teenagers and young adults, her eyes shut as she moves her body to the beat. The old record player providing the music is scratchy at best, the notes of the fast-paced pop tune warbly coming from its ancient speakers, but Dina could have fooled her, her movements smooth and more than a little sexy despite what she was working with. 

Then Dina’s right up in her space, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes as she throws her arms around Ellie’s shoulders, pressing her body right up against hers. “C’mon,” Dina murmurs in her ear, the smell of alcohol on her breath leaving Ellie dizzy. “Dance with me.” 

For a miserably awkward moment Ellie just stands there, frozen to the spot as Dina moves her body against hers, until Dina’s laugh fills her ears. “If I wanted to dance with a statue I’d’ve snatched one of those mannequins from the mall,” she says, voice light and teasing. She pulls back for a second, grabbing Ellie’s hands and placing them on her hips before looping her own back around her shoulders, and when Ellie looks at Dina she’s met with softened eyes, gaze gentle despite her teasing. 

Ellie swallows before allowing herself to sway with Dina, movements awkward and arms stiff at Dina’s waist as if she was afraid to touch her (which, granted, wasn’t _entirely_ wrong, her heartbeat thundering in her ears from the proximity alone). 

“Don’t worry,” Dina jokes, though her tone is soft with affection. “I won’t bite.” Ellie breathes out a nervous laugh before Dina leans in close, breath tickling her neck as she adds, “I mean, unless you’re into that,” and Ellie literally short circuits, stumbling over her own two feet as Dina throws her head back with laughter. 

“Fuck you,” she retorts, and Ellie kind of wants to die when her voice cracks, but Dina doesn’t seem to notice (thank fucking god). 

“Ha!” Dina exclaims, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. “You wish!” 

Ellie’s cheeks heat up as she averts her gaze, hoping it’s dark enough for her blush to escape notice. Electing to ignore her friend’s uncomfortably real response, Ellie changes the subject, clearing her throat as she nods her head in the direction of the old card table currently hosting a variety of liquor choices. Most are home brewed and questionable at best, but hey, what’s life without a little risk of going blind from some teenager’s sad attempt at moonshine now and then? 

“I’m parched,” Ellie explains, unentangling herself from Dina’s arms. “I’ll go grab us some drinks.”

For a split second Ellie swears Dina falters, disappointment dimming her smile, but then Dina is dancing again, calling out that she knows where to find her when she’s done, and Ellie figures it was just a trick of the moonlight as she weaves through the crowd to refill their cups. As she pours some more of the clear liquid they had earlier, hands shaking and causing the alcohol to slosh out of the cup and onto her shoes, Ellie thinks that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

“Ellie,” a voice says in a curt greeting, and Ellie nearly spills her drink completely in surprise, turning to find the actual last person on earth she wanted to see, closing her eyes momentarily in an effort to keep from rolling them.

“Cat,” Ellie nods back, partly hoping Dina can somehow sense her distress and come rescue her, but _apparently_ the world doesn’t work that way, and Ellie sighs, shifting on her feet. “So… how are, uh, things?” 

_Smooth, Ellie._

Cat raises her eyebrows, snorting into her beverage. “I know you suck at the whole emotions thing, but _wow.”_

Ellie winces. Yeah, she probably deserves that. The last time she saw Cat was when she was breaking up with her, and she’s somehow managed to avoid her for an entire month until… well, now. This day was bound to come sooner or later, she supposes, but holy hell did she hate it, the torturously awkward silences, Cat’s scrupulous gaze on her, and her own stupid inability to string enough words together to form a coherent thought. 

Maybe she should’ve listened to that little voice of reason after all, because this night was quickly turning into a shit show. 

“Look, I-” Ellie starts, but is cut off by Cat shaking her head.

“Just… It’s chill. Let’s not do this right now, okay?” 

Ellie visibly sags in relief. “Yeah. Yeah, cool.” 

They stand in an awkward silence for another long moment until Ellie clears her throat, looking at the dance floor and then back at Cat. “So, uh… See you ‘round?” 

Cat knocks back the rest of her drink before responding, shrugging her shoulders. “Sure thing, Williams.” 

Ellie cannot get out of there fast enough, clutching the two beverages in her hands as she speeds her way back towards Dina, maneuvering around the crowds of people and stepping over empty liquor bottles and cups the entire way. Jackson is a relatively large town considering the circumstances, but overall there aren’t more than a few hundred people, and tonight it feels like the entire town is packed in this clearing. 

Finally getting back to the dance floor, Ellie furrows her brows in concentration, scanning the crowd in search of Dina and coming up short. There are fewer people dancing now, more gathering around the bonfire as the night wears on, playing a drinking game of some sort, though Ellie can’t tell what it is from here. She’s never been a fan of drinking games; they either got too personal or too weird or both, and though Ellie’s been at Jackson for years now, everyone always tries to learn everything about her time before she arrived, no matter how much they promise they won’t. She learned long ago to never pick “truth” in Truth or Dare, and whenever they play Never Have I Ever, the questions always get weirdly specific as the game goes on. Normal statements like _never have I ever slept with someone_ turn into _never have I ever killed someone in cold blood._ Needless to say, she now knows not to stick around long enough to get there. 

After searching for what feels like a million years, Ellie spots Dina, leaning against a tree and talking with a guy whose name she can’t remember. Her stomach twists when Dina tosses her head back in laughter, resting a hand on the man’s bicep with a lingering touch, and Ellie falters in her steps. Just as she’s contemplating cutting her losses and leaving entirely, Dina glances over her shoulder, catching sight of Ellie and excusing herself from whatever conversation she was having. 

“Hey,” Dina greets, grabbing one of the cups from Ellie and taking a swig. “Took you long enough, slowpoke.” Dina crosses her arms, stance more guarded than Ellie was used to seeing.

“Yeah, sorry, just… Got caught up, is all. It’s nothing.” To distract herself from the strangely awkward situation, Ellie takes a drink of her own beverage, welcoming the way the shitty alcohol burns in her throat like fire, the pain giving her something to focus on. 

Dina watches her like she’s looking for something, and Ellie shifts under her intense gaze until Dina finally breaks eye contact, looking down at the drink in her hand. “So, I saw Cat earlier, by the drink table. Did you guys, like, talk or anything?” 

Oh. Suddenly things make a lot more sense. Dina’s never been a fan of Cat, going so far as to avoid Ellie for weeks on end back when she was still dating the girl, but after they broke up Ellie thought things were going back to normal. She and Dina were hanging out again, actually talking to each other. As terrible as it sounds, having her best friend back made the break up more than worth it.

“More like she talked to me,” Ellie grumbles, scratching at her cheek absentmindedly. “It was so fucking awkward, I wanted to jump off a cliff.” 

Something in Dina relaxes, making Ellie feel even more confused, but she shrugs it off. Trying to figure out what goes on in Dina’s head would be damn near impossible, and Ellie knows better than to try.

The music switches to something loud and twangy, and Dina cringes. “Who keeps playing this shit? No one even likes it!” 

Ellie chuckles. “Actually, Joel…” But her voice trails off at the thought of the old man, a heaviness settling deep in her chest, and she swallows. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Dina looks at Ellie, eyebrows scrunching with worry until she speaks up, resting a hand on Ellie’s arm much like she had done before with the nameless man, but this time with a softness she rarely shows. “Let’s get out of here. I know you’ve got whiskey stashed away somewhere after that last supply run that’s bound to be better than this crap.” She raises the drink in her hand for emphasis, before knocking the rest of it back anyway, only sputtering a little. “Jesus, how dare they try to pass this off as vodka? These kids are gonna blind us, El.” 

Ellie smiles despite herself, feeling the tension in her shoulders relax marginally as she shrugs. “Endure and survive.” 

“Ugh, not your nerd shit again! Are you _trying_ to bore me to death?” Dina teases, shoving her playfully.

“C’mon, you’ve never even read Starlight Savage! Oh, there was this one time when Dr. Daniela Star…” 

Ellie talks the whole walk back to her place, recounting the story arc where the woman gets infected by a mysterious alien bacteria, causing her senses to slowly shut down. First it’s her taste, then smell, then sight before they’re able to find the cure, Daniela Star defeating an entire fleet of aliens singlehandedly without her sight. Dina points out the glaring fallacies in the story, and Ellie tells her to shut up, and then they both laugh their asses off, just like they always do, and by the time they reach her place Ellie’s chest feels a hundred times lighter. 

Dina doesn’t wait for Ellie to open the door, instead throwing it open and walking inside like she owns the place. “You should really learn to lock your door,” she chastises playfully, collapsing heavily on the couch and kicking her shoes off. 

Ellie rolls her eyes, leaving her converse sneakers by the door before heading to her kitchen area and rifling through her cupboards. “Sure thing, mom.” 

Dina looks like she’s about to make a witty comeback, but Ellie pulls the almost-full bottle of whiskey out from the back of her cabinet before she can, thoroughly distracting her. Her face lights up as she claps her hands together once, sitting up straighter on the couch to get a better view. “You’ve been holding out on me, you dick!” she protests, looking excitedly at the alcohol. 

Scoffing, Ellie grabs two glass tumblers off of the top shelf, carefully filling them with the amber liquid to ensure she didn’t spill a single drop. “And how exactly have I been holding out on you?” 

“You didn’t tell me it was _Stagg!”_ she shouts, dramatically gesturing at the bottle’s label. “You fucking know that’s my favorite, I haven’t had it in like, two years!” 

“It is? I had no idea.” Ellie tries and fails to bite back a grin, thoroughly enjoying Dina’s reaction, her friend now bouncing eagerly on the couch as she walks the drinks over. As a second thought, Ellie snatches the bottle and sets it on the coffee table in front of them--she has a feeling they’ll need a refill pretty quickly. 

“Yes you did, you jerk!” But her voice lacks bite, and the broad grin on her face makes Ellie smile as she hands Dina her glass. 

She shrugs, trying to seem aloof. “Maybe. Who knows?” 

Dina makes a huge deal out of smelling the whiskey, her eyes fluttering shut and looking nothing less than euphoric as she takes her first sip, letting out an exaggerated moan at the taste that sends a bolt of heat straight to Ellie’s core. She looks away, taking a small sip of her own as she tries to rein in her thoughts. _Jesus Christ, Ellie, pull yourself together._

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Ellie asks in an attempt to change the subject, and Dina settles back against the couch with a contented sigh, curling her legs under her. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Ellie sets her glass on the coffee table and moves to turn on her playstation and rifle through her movies, but Dina grabs her arm, stopping her with a wicked grin. “But only if _I_ get to pick.” 

Ellie groans dramatically, rubbing a palm down her face. “You better not choose--” 

“Die Hard!” they say at the same time, though Dina sounds much more excited, and Ellie just stares blankly at her. 

“I’ve created a monster,” she deadpans, moving to grab the movie anyway. It’s been like this ever since she and Dina watched it together the year before. She has no idea what Dina loves about it so much, but every single time it's her turn to pick the movie, she chooses Die Hard without fail. Ellie swears she has it memorized by now. 

Despite her half-hearted complaints, Ellie pops the DVD in and settles back on the couch, using her remote to skip the previews and get straight to the action. Before she can hit play Dina stops her, and Ellie sighs at the mischievous glint in her eyes. “What?”

“I have the best idea. How ‘bout we play a drinking game?” 

Ellie frowns. Normally she’d say no, she _hates_ drinking games, but seeing the excited look on Dina’s face makes her relent. After all, it’s just the two of them; how bad could one game be? 

* * *

The answer to that turns out to be “pretty damn bad.” The movie hasn’t even finished and they are completely and utterly wasted, the bottle of whiskey half-gone as the cheesy action movie drones on in the background, temporarily forgotten in their drunken state. Things had gone okay at first, they were supposed to drink whenever certain things happened, like whenever someone swears, or whenever there’s an explosion, but Dina quickly grew bored with the rules she’d created, and that’s when things began to go off the rails. Suddenly Dina was inventing new rules left and right, each becoming more ridiculous than the last as they grew less and less sober. 

Fuck, Ellie had _seriously_ underestimated the strength of this whiskey. 

At some point in the night Dina had abandoned all sense of personal space (though, really, she never had much to begin with), ending up practically sitting on top of Ellie, much to her absolute dismay. Her brain feels fuzzy, like static from a radio, and maybe if she wasn’t this drunk she would have made a conscious effort to separate herself from Dina, use a little self control, but she finds herself unable, or maybe unwilling, to move. Dina shifts a little, laughing hard for a reason neither of them knew, and Ellie feels her entire body flare with heat when Dina’s head lands on her lap, warm breath tickling her inner thigh through her jeans. 

With all the grace of a bloater, Ellie literally falls off of the couch, knocking the back of her head against the hard floor and groaning at the impact. Then, before she even gets a chance to catch her breath, Dina rolls right off after her, her body landing squarely on Ellie’s with a thud.

“What the fuck!” Ellie gasps, the wind knocked out of her.

Dina’s quiet for a moment, eyes wide, before dissolving into a fit of giggles, burying her face in the crook of Ellie’s neck while her body shakes with laughter. It’s infectious, really, and soon Ellie is laughing right along with her, loud enough to completely drown out the movie. 

By the time their laughter dies down, Ellie’s feeling light as a feather, and only then, in this newfound silence with Dina’s head resting on her chest, does she fully register the position they’re in. Dina is completely on top of her and suddenly Ellie’s blood is running hot, her heartbeat quickening until it’s pounding as loud as a drum, and Dina stirs, turning her head so she’s looking up at Ellie. 

“Your heart…” she murmurs, eyebrows furrowing. “S’fast.” 

Ellie’s having trouble processing Dina’s words, too distracted by the heat of her skin, the comforting pressure of Dina’s weight, her smell more intoxicating than the whiskey. Dina shifts, propping herself up with one elbow as she stares down at Ellie, face open and curious. 

“Do I make you nervous?” she muses, words a little slurred as she moves her hand to brush Ellie’s cheek, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Yes.” The whispered word is out of Ellie’s mouth before she even realizes what she’s saying, and she gulps.

Dina studies her intently, looking deeply into Ellie’s eyes, and Ellie’s almost scared of what she’ll find. All of her usual self control, her careful avoidance of the feelings she always gets whenever she’s around have flown out the window, alcohol making her feel more uninhibited than she’s ever felt around the girl. 

“Why?” Dina whispers, slowly moving her thumb to ghost over Ellie’s bottom lip, and she sucks in a gasp at the touch. 

“‘Cause… ‘Cause you’re _Dina,”_ she breathes, saying it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Dina’s skin on Ellie’s feels like pure electricity, every touch like a live wire, frayed and dangerous. 

Dina seems to take a moment to think over Ellie’s words, and something like understanding settles over her face, her lips lifting up in a small smile as she gazes at the woman beneath her. Before Ellie has a chance to process what’s happening, Dina’s mouth is on hers, pressing a warm, lingering kiss to her lips, and Ellie’s eyebrows shoot up in shock. 

Maybe if she were sober she would have thought about it more, the consequences of what she was about to do, but in that moment she and Dina were the only people in the universe, past and future fading to give way to this one beautiful moment that Ellie couldn’t say no to even if she tried. 

When Dina pulls back for air, Ellie doesn’t waste another second, surging up to capture her lips in a desperate kiss, and Dina meets her eagerly, full of heat and tongue and teeth knocking together. Dina deepens the kiss and Ellie welcomes it with a low moan, opening her mouth wider as Dina explores it with her tongue, the sensation so overwhelming she thinks she might faint. 

Their kisses are fast and sloppy as they grow in desperation, Ellie’s hands fisted in Dina’s hair as she pulls her closer, desperate to rid themselves of any miniscule space left between them, taking Dina’s lower lip between her teeth and tugging. Dina whines at the action, a high-pitched, breathy sound that leaves Ellie craving more, and her hips jut forwards reflexively.

“Fuck, Ellie,” Dina whimpers, hands moving to her shoulders as she slowly rolls their hips together, and Ellie lets her hands fall to grasp Dina’s waist, too breathless to respond as she meets each roll of her hips with her own. 

The friction of Dina’s hips grinding against her own is deliciously addicting and not even close to enough, the layers of denim acting as a frustrating barrier, and Ellie wants nothing more than to feel the heat of Dina’s skin on hers. Her hands roam her friend’s body desperately before slipping up her shirt, Dina sucking in a breath as Ellie’s palms splay against her abdomen, muscles tightening reflexively at her touch. 

_“Ellie,”_ Dina breathes, the movement of her hips stuttering as she sits up, pulling her shirt off in one swift motion and tossing it haphazardly away from them, and for the second time that night Ellie feels herself short circuit. Before she can fully take in what’s happening around her, Dina’s tugging off her sports bra, sending it flying in the same direction as her shirt. Her olive skin is flushed, birthmarks and freckles and scars covering her body in constellations that Ellie longs to map out, like an explorer discovering a new land, and it takes her a minute to realize she’s just staring in awe, hands hovering over Dina’s waist but not quite touching. 

Growing impatient, Dina takes Ellie’s hands in her own, gently guiding them to her breasts, and Ellie tries to bite back a breathy moan at the warm, supple skin that meets her touch. Slowly, cautiously, Ellie lets her hands wander, smiling at the way Dina’s body stiffens when her thumbs brush over hard nipples. 

Somewhere, in the very back of Ellie’s mind, there’s a voice that wonders if this is a good idea, but when Dina tilts her head back with a moan, Ellie pinching a nipple between her fingers, it’s forgotten entirely. 

Things quickly heat up, Dina helping Ellie shrug off her shirt and gasping when her hands meet bare skin, no bra in sight, and Ellie’s face warms under the sudden attention. Then Dina’s leaning in, putting her mouth over an exposed nipple and sucking, rolling it with her teeth, and Ellie forgets how to be embarrassed, the overwhelming heat broiling inside of her drowning everything else out.

Time passes in a blur and soon they’re tugging their pants off, and the wetness soaking through Dina’s underwear that meets Ellie’s thigh makes her groan, a low and gravelly sound somewhere deep in her chest. 

The room feels like a sauna and Ellie burns, skin flushed from her chest to her belly, hair glued to her forehead with sweat, and she briefly wonders if this is what it feels like to spontaneously combust. Dina’s mouth attaches itself to her neck, biting down and sending a jolt of electricity through Ellie’s body, making her hips buck, a strangled moan escaping her when Dina soothes the bite with her tongue. She pants, blunt fingernails digging into the skin on Dina’s back as she lavishes Ellie’s neck with attention, nipping and sucking and absolutely driving her insane, the pressure between her legs becoming too strong to bear.

“Dina,” she chokes out, the first word she’s managed to say. “Fuck, I-” She’s cut off by Dina slotting a bare thigh between her legs and pressing upwards, Ellie slamming her head back against the floor and crying out as she grinds against it, fingers digging into Dina’s waist hard enough to bruise. 

Pupils blown wide with lust, Dina pulls back to look at Ellie, wordlessly asking for permission as her fingers play with the hem of Ellie’s boxers, and all she can do is nod frantically, her ability to form words lost to the mounting pleasure inside of her. That’s all the permission she needs to continue, pulling down her boxers with such force it makes Ellie gasp before replacing the thigh between her legs with her hand, cupping Ellie’s dripping heat and groaning. 

_“Fuck,_ Ellie, you’re so fucking wet,” Dina slurs, barely intelligible, and Ellie bucks against her hand, her hips almost acting of their own accord as she just whimpers in response, clinging to Dina as she slowly begins to fuck her, dipping her fingers briefly into Ellie’s entrance, coating them with wetness, before moving upward and pressing hard against her clit. 

Stars burst in Ellie’s vision as she slams her eyes shut, hips rising and falling to meet each stroke of Dina’s fingers, every exhale sounding more like a whine as they pick up speed. Dina fucks her hard and fast, fingers moving in tight circles against her clit, and Ellie can already feel herself coming undone, legs beginning to tremble. The closer she gets the more she loses her rhythm until she’s basically just rutting against Dina’s hand, desperation driving every action.

Suddenly Dina leans forward to suck on the spot right beneath her ear, pressing her fingers hard under the hood of Ellie’s clit at the same time, and that’s all it takes for her to come undone. Time freezes, her whole body going rigid before tipping over the edge, a strangled cry ripping its way from her chest as she grinds helplessly against Dina’s hand, riding out her orgasm until she finally comes down, eyes fluttering shut. 

Dina is less than tired though, and soon Ellie feels her grinding against her leg again in an effort to get herself off, and the exhaustion in her body immediately gives way to a fresh wave of desire as she moves to grip Dina’s waist, gently switching their positions and straddling her hips. It went a lot smoother in her head, but in reality her movements are slow and clumsy from intoxication, and she nearly falls off of the girl before regaining her balance, a sheepish smile on her face. 

For a moment they’re still, chests both heaving as they try to catch their breaths from round one, and Ellie all but melts under Dina’s gaze. Her brown eyes are wide as she looks at Ellie, kiss-swollen lips half-open, pink dusting her cheeks; and Ellie swears Dina has never looked as beautiful as she does now, lying beneath her. She leans in and they share a lingering kiss that quickly grows in intensity, and when they pull apart they’re both panting. 

“Ellie,” Dina whispers hoarsely, wetting her lips as she squirms. “I need… please…” 

Ellie pauses briefly, hesitating. Throughout her years in Jackson, she’s spent countless nights imagining scenarios just like this, Dina pliant and begging underneath her. What she wants more than anything is to take her time, to trace every inch of her body with her lips, tenderly kiss every last one of her scars and make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world (because she _is)_ ; but as she looks into Dina’s dark, needy eyes, slightly hazy from the side effects of the alcohol, Ellie knows those fantasies will have to wait. 

Ellie’s never been good with words, but she can make up for that with her actions; with soft strums of her guitar, with her steady presence, and now, Dina lying beneath her, completely at her mercy, with her touch. She surges forward, taking Dina’s lips in a messy kiss, letting her tongue explore the insides of her mouth, and the taste of Dina leaves her dizzy and breathless. Dina groans, hands scraping at Ellie’s back as her hips lift off of the ground, movements jerky and desperate as Ellie moves to press hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and chest. 

By the time she reaches Dina’s abdomen, flushed and slick with sweat, muscles tensing beneath Ellie’s mouth, she’s not entirely convinced that this isn’t just a cruel dream, that any second now she won’t wake up hot and breathless, a dull ache between her legs and a pool of wetness in her boxers, just like she has so many times since her arrival in Jackson. But Dina’s fingers tangle in Ellie’s hair, pulling sharply, the pain shooting through her body like electricity, making the hair on her arms stand on end and stoking the flame in her belly into an inferno, and with that delicious pain comes the reassurance that somehow, this is incredibly real. Her mind is foggy and her heart thunders away in her ears as she moves lower, lips hovering as her fingers tug gently at the hem of Dina’s underwear, glancing up for permission, and Dina grinds her hips upward, a tiny _“fuck”_ escaping her lips, and that’s all Ellie needs to proceed, tugging the underwear down before Dina kicks them the rest of the way off, sending them flying across the room. 

The sight of the dark curls covering Dina’s center, glistening with wetness as her legs fall open, eager and inviting, nearly sends Ellie into overdrive. Knowing that she’s the cause for Dina’s desperation, her dripping wetness… It was almost too overwhelming to comprehend, and the lingering intoxication certainly didn’t help. Ellie dips her head forward to press hot kisses to her inner thigh, nipping the skin gently before soothing it with her tongue, and Dina’s patience has clearly run out, if the sharp tugging on her hair, nails digging into her scalp, and twitching hips have any say. 

“Ellie,” Dina whines, voice high-pitched and needy, and Ellie doesn’t think she could ever get tired of hearing that. _“Please.”_

Without wasting another second, Ellie dives in, licking a long stripe up Dina’s folds until she reaches her clit, taking it in her mouth and rolling it with her tongue, using all of her strength to keep Dina’s hips still as the girl cries out, a desperate, jagged sound of relief. She keeps up the pace, alternating between licking with the flat of her tongue and making tight circles with the tip, Dina’s breathing labored as she squirms beneath Ellie’s hands. 

Dina uses her grip in Ellie’s hair to tug her forward. “Harder,” she whimpers, rocking her hips against her mouth, and Ellie obliges. Her movements are still slow and delayed, but eventually she’s able to wriggle into the right position, using a newly freed hand to slip an index finger inside of Dina, making her whine at the pressure. 

After giving her a moment to adjust to the new sensation, Ellie slides another finger in, biting back a groan at the hot wetness awaiting her. Slowly at first, she pumps her fingers in and out, curling them deep inside her to press up against the ridged walls, gradually increasing the pace as she goes. 

With each thrust of her fingers Dina becomes more undone, her thighs trembling around Ellie’s face while her walls begin to clench against her fingers, low moans escaping her lips with each breath. Spurred on by the addicting noises spilling from Dina’s lips, Ellie redoubles her efforts, using the tip of her tongue to make hard circles against her clit as she uses her fingers to fuck her roughly, ignoring the aching of her wrist. 

It doesn’t take long until Dina’s body stiffens, mouth agape in a soundless scream before the first waves of her orgasm finally crash over her, a broken cry escaping her lips as her body shakes wildly, hips bucking as Ellie helps her ride it out, slowing the movement of her fingers as she gently pumps them inside of her. 

Dina lays limply on the floor as she comes down, bare chest heaving as she tries to regain her breath, her eyelids drooping from exhaustion as Ellie gently pulls her fingers out of her, wiping them on her thigh and using the back of her hand to wipe away the wetness lingering on her chin. Exhaustion settles over her and she watches as Dina shakily pushes herself into a sitting position, eyes glazed. 

“Fuck, Ellie,” she breathes, rubbing at her tired eyes. She glances around the room, and then at the hard floor beneath her as if she’s just realizing where she is. “S’cold.” 

Ellie feels a laugh bubbling in her chest before she can stop it, slapping a palm over her mouth as she giggles, feeling light and giddy. Dina glares at her half-heartedly, but is unable to hide the smile slowly creeping its way to her face. She tilts her head, licking her lips as she surveys Ellie, and suddenly her mouth feels dry, and the cold floor burns her bare thighs, and the giddiness is replaced with a feeling she can’t describe. 

_(The word ‘love’ echoes in her head, and she realizes that maybe it's not so indescribable after all.)_

Pushing herself to her feet is a monumental effort, limbs shaking with exhaustion as she stumbles towards her dresser, rifling around until she finds some clothes that’ll fit Dina and tossing them in her direction, before pulling on a new pair of boxers and a faded tee for herself. They get dressed in silence, both too tired and drunk to think straight, and Ellie watches as Dina crawls into her bed, chastising herself for the thrill that shoots through her body at the sight of Dina in her clothes. 

Ellie moves to sit on the couch and Dina stirs, patting the spot beside her with a pout. “C’mere,” she demands, but her eyes are already drooping shut, and suddenly she’s out like a light. Ellie feels herself hesitate, longing to crawl into bed next to Dina and hold her all night, her sweet smell and warmth cocooning her, but she doesn’t, curling up on the couch instead. 

She drifts to sleep with the taste of Dina on her lips. 

* * *

The following morning comes far too quickly, and Ellie wakes with a slimy feeling in her gut and a pounding headache, the rays of light filtering into her room blinding as she squints, taking in her surroundings. She’s in her house, that much she knows, but for some reason she’s on her couch. Her skin is prickled in goosebumps from the cool morning air and she shivers, feeling blindly for a blanket to no avail. 

Without warning her stomach lurches and Ellie stumbles to her feet, rushing into the bathroom just in time to be sick, throat burning as she expels last night’s alcohol into the toilet. As Ellie wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand, trying to take deep breaths to calm her stomach, she hears a groaning coming from the other room. _‘Dina’s here?’_ she thinks, blinking in confusion, and when she’s finally well enough to stand, her eyes go wide at the image she sees in the mirror. 

Bright, purple bruises of varying sizes decorate her neck, and Ellie traces them with her fingers. What the hell happened last night? 

That’s when the memories come flooding back, slamming into her with the force of a truck as she clutches the sink in a white-knuckled grip. Dina straddling her hips, tongue in her mouth, fucking her hard and fast. Dina lying beneath her, legs spread wide as Ellie eats her out. She can almost taste Dina’s salty arousal, heady and intoxicating as she rutted against her face, pleading for _more, more, more._

“Ellie?” Dina calls from the other room, voice hoarse, ripping her back to the present moment; and this time when Ellie’s stomach lurches, it’s from fear. 

“Fuck me,” Ellie mutters under her breath, quickly trying to arrange her hair in a way that hides the hickeys littering the side of her neck. She’s able to cover them well enough, she’ll just have to hope Dina doesn’t look too close, and with a deep breath she finally leaves the bathroom, gathering all the courage she can as she closes the door behind her. 

“Hey,” Dina rasps, and even with her hair frizzy from sleep, dark circles ringing her eyes, Ellie feels her steps falter, chest aching with yearning at her effortless beauty.

“Uh, hey.” Ellie stands awkwardly, arms crossed over her chest as she stares at the ground, face heating up as memories of what they did there the previous night flash in her head. “Sleep okay?” 

“Yeah, I have a _killer_ headache though,” Dina replies with a groan, massaging her temples. “Did we really drink that much?” 

Ellie chuckles, moving to sit at the end of the bed. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to play that drinking game.” 

Dina furrows her brows, looking at Ellie in confusion. “What drinking game?” 

It’s like time stops, a cold sense of dread squeezing her heart in a vice at Dina’s words. “The Die Hard one, remember?” Ellie prompts, a little desperately. 

Dina just crinkles her nose, looking off into the distance like she’s trying to concentrate before shrugging, a sheepish smile on her face. “Guess we _did_ drink that much. I don’t remember shit after we left the bonfire.” At the revelation, Ellie closes her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek hard enough that she tastes blood. Dina really doesn’t remember. 

But Ellie does.

She won’t ever forget. 

* * *

Ellie doesn’t get drunk around Dina again. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @martymulder


End file.
